everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Cerisefan03/What do Corina and Damballa think off
Another what does x think of blog, this time done with two upcoming OC's, Corina Ertrinken, and Damballa Demonic, people who cannot stand each other, and each have their strong opinions. Please specify which one you want to answer and you can ask about whichever one you want. Juniper Wocky D: "Can i preface this with that i don't like her brother? Juniper herself...i wish I was as scary as she is. Yes, i can admit that I'm not perfect at being scary, but she is. However, I don't think she likes me. (Not that I need her too of course, but you know, it might be nice to have someone other than Jay who thinks well of me.) Also, she hasn't been expelled? I am both in awe, and quite frankly terrified. What did she threaten to do to the faculty that they've kept her on? Teach me your ways!" C: "Um, she seems more Damballa's type than mine. She's kind of scary, and I am not afraid to say that she scares me more than Jaiden does. However, I don't think it would be a good idea to let her know how scary she is to you, I think that would just make her dial it up a little more. Also, she seems to like deer. I like deer as much as the next girl does, but one big difference between me and Juniper, she likes it raw. I've seen her kill and eat a deer, (though it says something that she was surprised to find me there, I think she didn't want anyone to see her do it. Or not you know. Her mind is scary and complicated.)" Amorette and Jaiden's relationship C: " Really, your asking me of all people about a romantic relationship? I'm destined to drown myself because of being unlucky in love for Grimm's sake! But although I've heard people tell me that they are a toxic relationship or whatever, and I've got to say, I don't agree with that one little bit. They are the poster children for a healthy, loving relatinship. Which kind of confuses me to be honest. I'm not quite sure how he fell in love with her ad vice versa. However it happened, I'm glad it did. They seem happy." D: "They should not be dating. Amorette deserves all the happiness in the world and then some because she's basically a spoonfull, scratch that, a bucketfull of sugar being poured down your throat when she's around you, but I don't think Jaiden deserves the happiness Amorette so obviously brings him. Say it's my personal bias or whatever, that because I dislike Jaiden I dislike their relationship. I...well actually that's kind of true. His fault for calling me a bug, if he didn't I would be 100 percent supportive of their relationship because it's healthy and mutually beneficial. It's not toxic." Turnus Wyllt D: "He's a pretty boy. I know he's going to hate me if he reads this and finds out that that was the first thing I thought of him, but I'm a devil, what can I say? He's pretty. But I can dig deeper, I'm not that superficial, okay Corina? I admire him, though I don't like his motives. He's confident, stands on his own two feet, quick witted, and blunt, all of which could make him a force to be reckoned with. But hey, it's his life. Not mine. Although I do like that he isn't afraid to say no to completing a task that he doesn't want to complete. That's a start. C: "That...actually sounded somewhat complimentary coming from you. Anyway, this boy...I haven't actually talked to him. I do hear he values honesty, which is a good thing, despite what Damballa says, being "blunt' is not necessarily a sign you'll be bad, but rather a virtue. A virtue I wish I could cultivate in all honesty, (Damballa I just heard that.) I like that he isn't afraid to change himself, in that way he kind of reminds me of Carina. I wish I could not care what others want me to be. I wish he'd rub off on me." Lelio Colombo D: "He's a nerd. He looks like a nerd, sounds like a nerd, and acts like a nerd. He's the Nerd Triffecta! And while I personally think that's a bad thing, I guess it doesn't really harm anything. If you want to be nerdy, nerd your heart out! Hey! if I compliment him in this thing, will he give me pies? Imma try. He is super friendly, and sweet, even to me, and I'm a Devil. That's gotta say something about his character. And I suppose you might even call him cute...if your in to that sort of thing, which I'm not. All in all, absolutely no chance of him going evil, but definite chance of him killing you with sugar!" C: "...I'm not going to point out his apparent nerdieness, Damballa already took care of that for me and then some. He's nice. He's not afraid to be who he is, and if that's a somewhat shy, friendly, baker boy, then so be it. I for one, like that in any person, not the shyness, friendlieness or baker aspect of him, though all of them all are good, I meant the being oneself no matter what thing. I like that he isn't afraid to be affectionate. If the boy likes you, chances are you won't have to wonder if he does for very long. Yet another person that I wish would rub off on me, though the likelihood of that is very slim." Selahattin Kismet D: "Whoa! And people say they can't pronounce Booboo's name! I know I probably can't pronounce this name because he's...I think Turkish, so I won't dwell on that any more. Vocal tics or whatever you call them? I don't care. I certainly do weird things without reasons behind them, and I don't have a condition I can blame that on! And, you know I'm not one for this whole "seeing the best in people" thing, but come on. The guy's adorable! Not in the sense I want to date him, just kind of like a cat I guess. He's playful, childish, and friendly, a lot of things that no one wants to be once they hit teenage years, (At least in my experience, Carrie being the obvious exception.) Admirable." C: "An interesting fellow. I don't mean interesting in a bad way, interesting more often than not is a not so cleverly disguised insult, but I mean it in a good way. For one thing, he dresses in a way I think Sister Ingrid would faint at if she saw me in it, not that it's bad or anything, just that it's so ''bright. ''And I like it. I like his clothes, I like his interests...I like him. Just as a person mind you. I've heard people make fun of his vocal tics, and I just gotta say, I don't think it's right to make fun of something someone can't control. I rarely notice them, unless someone points them out to me. Another random thing I heard about him, is he likes salt. To each his own I guess." Clementine Lamoureux D: "Now ''this ''name I can pronounce. Kinda. Anyway, I like her! Not as much as I like Juniper or Booboo, I just like her style. Not so much the flirtieness, I swear if she flirts with Jay, I'll...right, not the time and place for that. I'll come back to that threat later. I think her tricks are a touch juvenile, but I can respect where she comes from. Ful disclosure, saw her tied up once and she got out in about a third of the time it would take me to. Where does she learn this stuff? Take that and her cynical nature, and you got the makings of an awesome villain. Too bad she's not destined to be a villain, She would be a force to be reckoned with. C: "Too flirty. I get that it's kind of in her destiny to be a flirt so maybe I can't really fault her there, but people get hurt enough because of love, don't add to that if you can help it. As for the rest of her...what do you want me to say? She's smart, anyone with eyes can see that, (and blind people can sense it too) and no use denying it. Why anyone would want to restrain her I don't know, but if you do, she'll break out. It pains me to say this, but I agree with Damballa, if she wanted to become a villain, she'd make a good one. Luckily, she seems gung ho for her destiny as a hero, so I don't think we have anything to worry about. Try not to sulk Damballa." Halie G. Mare D: "Your kidding. Your kidding right? This guy? The only thing questionable about him is his taste in girlfriend, I like Juniper and all, as you already know, but what is up with their relationship? She needs someone more powerful. But this is about Halie. Sweet, innocent, gives you a cavity if you spend too much time with him, Halie. I mean, no one's ''that ''nice to everyone. What kind of a person likes everyone? He's hiding something. Some dark secret. Maybe he spat on someone's hot dog before giving it to them once, or killed a puppy or something. I don't know, but I intend to find out." C: "Only you can take someone as sweet and pure as Halie and make him sound like a monster. And no, Damballa that is not a compliment. Now, what can I say about him that Damballa hasn't already said? He's sweet, kind, and yes I believe his relationship with Juniper is surprising, but who am I to judge a romantic relationship? And he's a pretty nice looking boy. I mean, I've seen people, (even Tolle) literally swoon over him and in all honesty, I can kind of see why. But he's taken, and I like the fact that he doesn't play with people's feelings, instead just lets them know he's got a girlfriend. But that doesn't deter anyone." Nerida C. Nyx D: "Oh come on! Her? Nothing I do ever warrants an action other than an occasional smirk and a friendly, I'm nto really committed to this, eye roll. Is it too much to want a bigger reaction out of her? Come on, ''some ''of us actually need to make people get worked up. But seriously, she's got to be hiding something. No one's that apathetic about everything. Maybe she really cares about everything way to much and got hurt from that before so she doesn't want to let anyone know how much she really cares. I don't know. But she's definitely another person that has more to her than she lets on. However, figure I might as well compliment her. She's pretty." C: "...I don't know how to respond to Damballa's rant other than to issure a public apology to Nerida for that. And Damballa, just because she doesn't outwardly act like she cares doesn't mean it's a bad thing or a cover up or whatever you think it is at this point, you lost me. Anyway, I think it's good that she doesn't let, be it homework assingments, destiny, or a very annoying Devil, get her worked up. I pride myself at keeping a cool head, but compared to her, I'm as moody as Damballa, maybe even more so! Teach me your ways Nerida, I want you to get me so that I don't react to Damballa and make her even more mad at me." Calico E. Schrodinger D: "Great! Corina can just leave now, I will answer this one all by myself because I am actually friends with this person! Someone other than Booboo who likes me, what are the odds?! I love that she doesn't care about doing stuff that gets her into trouble, and she can match me roast for roast. Do you know how much of an accomplishment that is on her part? Not even Booboo can, though I don't think he tries. Anyway, she and I both have an equally impressive aresenal of swear words, (because Convent-raised is listening, I've used every bit of restraint I have to not say any swear words.) She is awesome, and anyone who says otherwise can fight me. C: "...Well, Damballa, I will still answer this. Um, now because Damballa and Calico appear to be so much alike, and they're friends with her, i kind of held the prejudice in my heart that I would not like her. And while I don't think her mouth is very appropriate, I must say I don't hate her. She's actually very kind, even if it doesn't show itself in typical ways. She's a great one to go to if you want to hear the gossip, but the only reason you should want to hear the gossip is to see what their saying about you. Just ask if their's any rumors about you, and if their isn't, then leave. So...actually I think Calico has some potential, as much as it kills me to admit it, to be evil. Damballa is cheering, I don't know if you can see." Zephyr Marmara D: "I wish he was not quiet. Come on, even the nerds have something to say and half the time it's something even somewhat interesting, so you know, I would like him to remember that he has a voice and to use it. Seriously, ''mute ''people are more talkative. Nerds are kind of amusing, in a way that if you want to have a conversation where all you have to say is ah, or mm-hmm and the person who's actually talking won't get mad, talk to a nerd. As for Zephyr's walking abilities...look, some people have disabilities, I for one have asthma, (not very bad asthma, mind you) So I don't really care about disabilities. I mean, the dude can control air. Focus on that. C: "Are you feeling okay? Because that's not the first time one of your little rants here actually started sounding complimentary. Anyway, I respect the quiet ones. They tend to notice more than the rest, and love to stun people with their intelligence. And he seems like a smart one. I for one don't know his story very well, I think it involves the wind and statues somehow, but if he wants to be a Royal, let him be a Royal. It's not like he has to drown himself because he hasn't learned to look beneath the surface. I like the idea of wind power, though I'm not sure how he uses it, I haven't had the chance to see it. He seems like a respectable kind of person." Quincy Lavender D: "How does someone who's literally famous for making big, grand, over the top public speeches in front of a whole lot of people, (I think, I have a habit of only skimming over stories/ripping some pages out so that it's shorter when I'm asked to read it,) have a son who hate's public speaking? Not that it's necessarily a bad thing to dislike public speaking, but still, that apple fell ''pretty ''far from whatever tree you get senators from. He likes to dance? Well a lot of people do, I have no idea why, glad that he has something that he likes even if it kind of makes no sense given his story. You don't have to follow your story to find your interests, I mean, Miss Destined-to-drown is a swimmer." C: "Thank you for reminding me of that. I don't like purple, but his name kind of is the name of a shade of purple, so I guess his color choice is understandable. I don't know his destiny, I really need to read more fairytales other than my own and the well known ones. Sister Ingrid says I don't, but I'd like to better understand my peer's stories. But ballet? Not something I would ever do but good for him! I like it when people don't let destiny or teachers or their parents tell them what they should do with their lives. Their brave. And even though he's shy, that makes him a very brave person too. And don't worry Quincy, I hate public speeches too." Amorette Cupid D: "I feel sorry for her because I don't like her boyfriend, who apparently sees me as as "little bug" but he must not treat her too terribly, going by what Convent-raised said, and how I've seen her react when she is confronted about her supposed "toxic relationship." Still. Her in particular? I don't like love deities, or whatever you call the Cupids now, because they represent forcing love on to someone and even I'm not okay with that. However, take that away, and she's a sweetheart that dresses incredibly fashionable, and looks remarkably pretty. All in all, she's not that bad of a person. Surely not my type, but I wouldn't hate being around her for long periods of time." C: "We were asked to say how we feel about Amorette, not her boyfriend. Amorette...she's creative. Creative enough that she can take the world's craziest outfit ideas, combine them, make the outfit, and still make it look good. Some of that may be confidence on her part, Reverend Mother says if you wear a burlap sack you'll look good, as long as your confident. I've heard some people want to be her, but I don't. I think she's an amazing person in her own right, but I wouldn't want to be just like her. That's not me. She is her, a unique, incredibly kind person that isn't afraid to, if you'll pardon my expression, kick some butt if she feels the deserve it." Jaiden Wocky D: "Yes! I get to badmouth him! The only redeemable quality I see him having is that he's very loving and protective of his girlfriend. But you have to be a total heartless monster not to treat your girlfriend like that. He looks scary, which I guess I like, but he's mean. And not in a good way! He talks like he's king over us all when in reality he's not even a technical prince. I don't like him, he can't scare me, though I know he's tried. His color scheme...eh? you know, not really horrible, but not my choice either. Would it kill him to wear a ''little ''red? Just a touch? And not red from the blood of a deer he just killed, that's gross. (Wait, I think that's his sister, I get the details about them mixed up.) C: "Your just insulting him in every way you know jow because he called you a little bug once in your life and you've never been able to forget that. Jaiden...just don't flirt with Amorette. At all. Don't flirt with her, don't make like your going to hurt her, don't insult her. Then maybe you'll be on Jaiden's good side. I know he has one, how else do you explain him dating a Cupid, (who can hold her own in a fight). I wonder how Sister Ingrid would react to me bringing him to the Convent for a visit? Reverend mother wouldn't care, but Sister Ingrid would freak. Not that I will bring him, I don't think he exactly likes me very much. Category:Blog posts